The present invention relates to apparatus for heating a towel or other cloth material, and, more particularly, to such apparatus having portability.
The feel of a warm towel against the skin immediately after a shower is a delight that, unfortunately, is only rarely enjoyed. If enjoyed in one's home, it is only because one has manged to complete one's shower shortly after having run a load of towels through the washer and dryer. Enjoyment of the pleasure is virtually non-existant in most hotels, motels and inns.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable towel heating device.